Expanding Magic
by daughterofdurinanddestiel
Summary: When a witch or wizard turns seventeen, they must couple with an experienced elder in order to ground their expanding magic, or they could possibly harm themselves or someone else. Each chapter will feature Snape with a new character.
1. Hermione

There are words no student wants to hear: "Please report to the headmaster's office." Hermione Granger was particularly frightened of those words. They usually meant something was wrong, she had done something unacceptable. Something not even her Head of House could handle.

She went to Dumbledore's office as requested, her nerves singing with fear as she sat at his desk. He didn't look upset, but she knew he could be misleading.

"Miss Granger, hello. Fizzing Whizbee?" he offered.

"No thank you, sir. I was just wondering why I'm here," Hermione said, her voice trembling just a bit.

Dumbledore laughed good-naturedly. "Miss Granger, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, it is something that might please you. You're nearing your seventeenth birthday, which means you will become a fully fledged witch."

Hermione nodded, having been looking forward to the day. It was now September twelfth. Her birthday was the nineteenth. She would be the first in the sixth year to hit age seventeen.

"When a witch or wizard turns seventeen, their magic expands. Expanding magic could be dangerous, possibly deadly to the magician and to those around them. You need someone experienced to ground you," Dumbledore said. "Someone to tie your magic to you. It is a rite of passage each and every one of us have taken."

"I had heard about grounding, but the books aren't allowed to be read by anyone not yet seventeen," Hermione said. "What does grounding entail, sir?"

Was it her imagination, or did Dumbledore look like he was blushing?

"Well, it's a delicate subject. Expanding magic can only be controlled when the young witch or wizard couples with an experienced one. Nine times out of ten, it need only happen once. The specifics I will leave your partner to explain."

Her mouth dropped. Was he telling her she needed to have sex or else her magic could kill someone?

"I know it sounds inappropriate, and you do not have to agree," Dumbledore continued, "but it is for the best if you did. I can assure you that you will be completely safe."

"If I don't?" she asked.

Dumbledore looked at her gravely over his half-moon spectacles. "Then you run the risk of killing not just yourself, but your friends as well."

"I don't understand why you have to serve detention. For once you didn't even speak out of turn today," Harry commented as they left the Great Hall after dinner. "And it's your birthday on top of it!"

"Yeah, McGonagall was really out of line," Ron added.

Hermione shrugged. Evidently, the rule of a witch with expanding magic was not to talk about it. She was the first in her year to turn seventeen, so none of them had any idea of what she was going to go and do. She saw some seventh years nodding at her in solidarity, including Katie Bell.

Hermione did some homework and then left for her...she wasn't even sure what to call it. Hell, she didn't even know who was going to shag her! Was it to be a seventh year? A Healer? Did the Wizarding World use male and female prostitutes? She hated uncertainty more than almost anything.

She went to McGonagall's office, and the witch looked a mixture of proud and apprehensive. "Come, Granger, there is a room we have just for this, to control the magic," the professor said. "It's in the dungeons for safety reasons, opposite the Potions classroom. Now, it has been over fifty years since my Expansion, so I cannot offer any advice to you, dear. Just know it will make you a better witch in the long run with much more control."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, ma'am. I admit I am nervous."

"There's no need to be. As long as you're here, you're safe," she said with a small smile.

That made her feel a bit better. If McGonagall was confident, she couldn't be in for anything too difficult.

As she made her way down the stairs to the dungeons, she was thankful that she wasn't a virgin. Being untouched would have made this so much worse.

The air got colder the lower she got, giving her gooseflesh and pebbling her nipples beneath her bra and blouse. She had no idea who was going to be her partner, so she needed to be sure she was at least a little aroused already.

She paused outside the Potions classroom, taking a breath of the herbs and chemicals. The room, Professor Snape's melodic voice, they always seemed to calm her down. (Even with him not teaching Potions anymore, she'd always consider this his classroom.) Arousing her...well she figured it would be better not to think about him. It was a childish crush, nothing more. And to accidentally call whomever this was by her professor's name would be mortifying.

Standing outside the room, she took a deep breath and placed her hand on the knob. She hadn't been so nervous, not even facing down Death Eaters in the Department Of Mysteries.

 _C'mon, you weren't put into Gryffindor for nothing_ , she thought, taking a deep breath and opening the door. The room was basic, soft carpeting, a cupboard, an end table, and a large bed with what looked like silk sheets in deep whiskey hues. There was a roaring fireplace and two armchairs. It was the person occupying one of the chairs that made her pause and her courage flood out of her like spilled potion.

"Miss Granger, so nice of you to finally show up."

"Professor Snape." How she managed to get the words out, she had no idea. Her body felt numb. "What are you doing here?"

He scoffed, steepling his fingers below his chin and staring holes into her with those glittering black eyes of his. "I will give you three guesses, Granger. Sit down."

She did as commanded, her near constant lust over the former Potions Master warring with her fear. It was one thing to fantasise about the former Death Eater and spy, but entirely another to put her body at his mercy. Snape was cold, calculating, and unashamedly cruel. Her stomach gave a jolt at the thought of what he could do to her and she berated herself for it.

 _The thought of your professor hurting you while he shags you is not supposed to be exciting_ , she chastised herself.

"Well, Granger, you know why you're here and what needs to be done," he said, sounding as disinterested as he did when he had lectured first years on bubotuber pus. "But I do know it was left to me-again-to explain the proper intricacies to you.

"When a seventeen-year-old couples with an experienced elder, it creates a spiritual conduit from the elder to the teen, centreing the magic inside of the one with less experience. Once we are done, we each have a short incantation to recite."

Snape handed her a piece of parchment. His line was to be, "Fortitudo mea, tibi fertur." Hers was to be, "Potentiam tuam, centrum me."

"And...that's it?" Hermione asked. "Sounds deceptively simple."

Snape nodded. "It does, doesn't it? However, I have been the elder chosen ever since I became employed at Hogwarts-a young man barely out of my teens as well-and I can assure you it really is that simple...providing you do not mind having sex with a professor."

Hermione felt a deep blush suffuse her face.

"Now to the more...uncomfortable questions." Snape sat forward a bit. "Are you a virgin?"

"No, sir."

He cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. "This must be done with no physical protection. Do you know how to cast contraceptive charms? And are you currently taking any contraceptive potions?"

"No, I'm not. And yes, sir, I can perform the charm."

"Good. ...This works better the harder the sex is. Have you any objections? I warn you, there is a chance you'd have to do this again if it didn't work the first time," Snape warned.

Hermione felt a thrill go through her body at that. "No objections, sir. I admit I am a little nervous."

At that, Snape reached into the pocket of his black robes and handed her a phial with murky white liquid. Calming potion.

"I had assumed you'd require this. You always have been a bit high-strung, Miss Granger." Was it her imagination, or was he smirking at her?

"Thank you, sir." She drank the potion quickly, feeling its warming effect in her belly. She glanced at him cautiously, wondering how this would begin. In return, his glare was calculating, assessing. She felt like a prize horse being sized up before a big race.

Snape said, "Stand, Miss Granger. The good thing about being a Legilimens and having taught you for all these years is I know you much better than you know yourself. You needn't worry: I will make this...pleasurable for you."

She stood, and Snape stood as well, placing warm hands on her shoulders from behind. "Obey me, Granger, and our magic will assist in a wondrous release."

Her breath caught as that silky voice slithered in her ear and she nodded.

"Strip down to your lingerie," he ordered. He backed away from her and she felt his eyes on her from behind. Trembling fingers reached for her tie, unknotting it and then starting on the buttons of her white blouse.

"Face me."

Reluctantly, she turned to her professor. Her blouse was mostly open and untucked from her skirt. She glanced up a moment and saw his black eyes roving over her, drinking her in. She had never been looked at like that, not even by Krum, who was her only other sexual partner. She had always been the nerd, the goody goody, one of the guys.

She slipped the blouse from her shoulders and placed it and the tie on the chair she had just vacated. She slipped the skirt down her slim hips and did the same.

"Stop," Snape said when she had gone to reach for her socks and shoes. "Just the shoes. Leave the socks and lingerie for now."

He stepped closer to her, touching her skin for the first time. A single finger traced its way from her pinked cheek, to her lips, down her throat, and to the edge of her pink lace bra. She shivered, feeling her nipples pebble harder. She knew he could probably see them through the fabric.

"Lovely," he murmured, paying her the first compliment since they'd met. "Despite doing many of these a year, I can assure you that this is never just business. I always intend to savour every...single...encounter."

He moved his hand lower, over the swell of her breast, down her abdomen, over her flat belly, and then down her hip and thigh, coming to rest at the crevice of her hip and arse cheek. She looked into those obsidian pools defiantly, refusing to show her nervousness.

"You're brave, Miss Granger. Few have the courage to look me in the eye during this period," Snape observed, his grip on her arse tightening. His other hand came to rest in her thick hair as he pulled her closer, tasting her lips.

She was shocked; she hadn't expected kissing to be involved. He had one talented tongue as he plundered her mouth, making her turn to a puddle of wet heat. She gasped into his mouth, pressing her body closer to his as he grabbed her hard enough to leave bruises on her hips.

He pulled his mouth from hers and trailed wet kisses down her throat, biting and sucking marks into her pale skin as she arched even more, the pleasure-pain driving her heady with need. One of his hands made its way down her thigh, lifting her leg and pulling her panty-clad wetness flush against his crotch. She could feel his hot, throbbing erection even through his trousers.

"Oh God…" she moaned.

He chuckled against her neck. "Not quite." Still holding her, he manouevered them across the room, gently depositing Hermione onto the bed.

She looked up at him, the usually cold and controlled professor, and saw the fire deep in those black eyes, sending shivers through her. He looked like he wanted to eat her whole, and at this moment she'd let him.

His long fingers began to remove his frock coat, sliding it from slim shoulders and sending it across the room, leaving him in his high-necked white shirt and black ascot. He slipped the black silk from around his throat and held it between his hands, seeming to think for a moment. Gesturing from the ascot to her, he asked, "Do you trust me?"

Going against all better judgement she whispered, "Yes, sir."

"Sit up." As she did so, he went to tie it around her eyes.

"Wait," she said. He pulled back, confused. "I just...I thought you meant my hands. I-I want to see you, sir."

He arched an eyebrow- _fuck why is he so sexy when he does that?_ -and said, "Very well, Miss Granger. Hands above your head."

She leaned back against the plush pillows with her hands out. Snape came to the side of the bed and tied the black silk around her wrists, not so tight she couldn't get out, but tight enough where she'd need to work very hard to escape.

He stood back in front of the bed and pulled his wand from his trouser pocket. With a careless flick, she realised he'd spelled away her lingerie, leaving her bare save for her white school socks.

He began to remove his shirt, slipping it down arms that were nearly as pale as the shirt itself was. Snape was thin but wiry, light black hairs covering the centre of his chest, leading downwards and disappearing into his trousers as he also slipped them off. He wasn't handsome, not by any means, but he was sexy. She could see his erection pressing against his pants, wanting to get out.

Snape's hand ran up her leg, over her thigh, and brushed against her wet folds, making her squirm. He slipped a finger inside, just a caress.

"And here I thought I'd need to prepare you," he said. He inserted a second finger. His hands were bigger than Hermione's, and his fingers stretched her more than her own did and she moaned at the feeling. She watched him smile at her reaction as he curled his fingers, hitting that spot that Krum had had so much difficulty locating.

"Oh fuck, Professor," she gasped out.

"Such language for Gryffindor's golden girl," Snape teased, pressing his thumb to her clit. Sparks shot all through her body as she arched her hips into his touch. With his free hand, he roughly shoved her back down. "Tonight, you are under _my_ control."

She wasn't about to argue as he increased his pace, shoving his fingers roughly inside of her as his hand left bruises on her hip.

"Come for me," he commanded, his dark eyes never leaving hers.

At his command, she shattered around him, coating his hand with her juices as she experienced one of the best releases of her life at the hands of her professor.

He smirked at her as she came down from her high, sweat beading her forehead. Carefully he removed his fingers and walked around the bed. Snape removed his pants, revealing his thick, reddening cock, already dripping with precome.

He reached for her face and placed the two fingers already covered in her come to her lips and said, "Suck."

She did, tasting herself as she licked his fingers clean like a cat.

Snape groaned, fisting his cock as she mimicked fellatio on his fingers before he pulled them from her mouth. Deftly, much more so than she would have thought, he swung himself onto the bed, knees on either side of her neck and cock just inches from her face.

"Let's see how that know-it-all mouth of yours handles this," he said. He guided the head of his cock to her lips, just pressing against them, covering them with his precome before he slipped the head past her lips.

Her tongue lapped at the head, pressing against the slit, making him groan. She loved getting that sort of reaction out of impassable Severus Snape, the bat of the dungeons. While she was certain that she wasn't the first, it still gave her a sense of pride to get that response from him.

"Don't get that look, Granger," he growled. "Don't forget, you're the one tied up here." He rolled his hips, sending the first few inches into her mouth as she began to suck him. The velvet-over-steel feeling of his cock, the weight of him just above her, was too much. She was very nearly ready to come again.

Snape braced himself on the headboard and rolled his hips further, and Hermione choked around his cock, determined not to let her gag reflex get the better of her. He pulled out, leaving just the head inside, and then sunk himself back in, all at once. He did this a few times, and tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she did her best to accommodate his size and not choke.

"That's it, suck my cock like a good girl," he told her, beginning to fuck her throat in earnest, his balls hitting her chin with every thrust.

Though tears kept falling, her twat was getting wetter and wetter, she felt her juices soaking her thighs and she desperately needed to be fucked properly.

In a few moments, Snape pulled himself fully from her mouth, leaving a trail of spittle and precome between his tip and her lips. He wiped it away and bent down, crushing her lips to his in a violent kiss.

He propped himself up with one hand while the other squeezed one of her breasts, pinching a nippel between his fingers.

Hermione gasped into the kiss, arching her breast up for more attention and this time Snape didn't scold her.

He broke the kiss, moving down to cover the other nipple with his lips, sucking on it like she'd sucked on his cock before he bit down and she screamed at the insane sensations she felt.

"Oh God, Professor… Professor please!" she said, not even ashamed to beg.

"Please what, Hermione?" he asked, looking at her with that searing gaze. "What do you want. Use your words, girl, you're good at that."

"Please fuck me, sir," she begged. "I need you."

He chuckled, biting down onto her neck. "As you wish." Swiftly, in one long stroke, he was inside of her, stretching and filling her and she cried out at the intrusion. He was flush against her, letting her get used to his size. "How's that feel?"

"Like Hell if you don't move, sir," Hermione said.

He squeezed her hips just a little harder. "Be nice, Hermione. Remember you're still at my mercy."

"I don't want your mercy, sir," Hermione said, realising he'd said her given name twice already. "I just want you to fuck me." _I have wanted it since last year and I don't know why!_

"With pleasure." He pulled out and slammed back in, rattling the bedframe as he did so. He found a rhythm he liked and began steadily fucking her, his cock sliding in and out easily. Each thrust was a little harder than the last and she felt like she was being speared alive, torn in half by that magnificent cock.

Hermione arched her hips, trying to meet him at each thrust but eventually gave up and gave into the amazing pleasure and pain he was giving her.

"Yes, that's it," he hissed. "You take cock so well, I should just keep you here. My Gryffindor sex slave." He chuckled against her skin, diving deep inside of her and staying there for just a moment.

 _And I'd be happy to stay,_ she thought. She saw him smirk and nearly died: he was using Legilimency on her, the bastard!

He increased his pace again, angling upwards and making her see stars. He reached down with one hand and fingered her clit, hard. "Come for me. Come, Hermione, come on my cock." He bit down on her shoulder and she came with a shout, calling out his given name as she had so many times in her fantasies.

He came right after her, and she felt her insides being coated with his hot seed.

"The spell," he said, breathless, and then said his part. "My power, centered in you."

"Your power, centred in me."

Hermione saw magic surrounding them both, centreing to the place where they were still physically connected. It was pure white, and she felt calm inside. Powerful. Filled.

Snape placed his hand over her heart and kiss on her lips.

She loved the feel of his lips against hers and for the first time she closed her eyes, savouring this moment.

He slipped out of her, and the warm feeling faded, leaving nothing but a tingle on her skin. She opened her eyes and he gazed at her for a moment before looking away.

"The ritual is complete," he said, his voice barely audible. "You may go whenever you please."

Hermione went to get up, but stopped. "Can I-that is… Could I stay? Just a bit longer?"

She placed a hand on his arm and slid it down, holding onto his.

He sighed and pulled the duvet over them both. "Until curfew, then, Miss Granger."

"It's Hermione."

He snorted. "So it is, in this room only."


	2. Harry

The war was over. Voldemort was dead. Harry Potter was a hero. And Severus Snape was exonerated for the murder of Albus Dumbledore and association with the Death Eaters. Both men were also given Orders of Merlin: First Class for their war efforts.

And all before Harry's seventh year of Hogwarts was to begin.

As Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked up to the castle doors on the first night back, they all stopped to stare. The castle had been repaired and was as good as new, under the care of Headmistress McGonagall.

"Am I the only one who feels...off?" Hermione asked, looking on either side of her at her friends.

"Nope, I feel you, mate," Ron said.

Harry just nodded, remembering the last time he had been on these grounds, he had killed a man and then saved another. After he had killed Voldemort, he had used Nagini's venom to make an antidote for Snape, after the man had been poisoned. He'd made it using the Half-Blood Prince's textbook, which had miraculously not burnt up in the Room of Requirement.

And now here he was, schoolbooks in his trunk, as if none of that had ever happened. As if Fred and Remus and Sirius and Colin hadn't been killed. As if Tonks and George hadn't lost their soulmates. As if he hadn't lost nearly every vestige of his innocence.

"Well, we faced the Dark Lord: this can't be much worse, right?" Harry said, forcing a smile. And they stepped inside the castle...stepped back into their home.

"Why wasn't I told? I have McGonagall calling me in like...like…" Harry was furious, pacing through the Gryffindor common room. "It's my first night! Don't you think I should have been told tomorrow at the earliest?"

Ron was chuckling, but at least Hermione looked sympathetic. It was late, and they were the only three still awake in their House.

"It's not like you were the only one. I was there, too, and so was almost everyone else in our year," Ron reminded him.

"But why am I the only one who has to go through with it tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Because your birthday was all the way back in July," Hermione pointed out. "Your magic can go out of control at any moment. It's to save you any more pain."

Harry plopped down on the sofa next to her. "Who is it, Hermione?"

"Well, I don't know if the same man will be grounding other men," Hermione said. "So I'd rather not say. It's a secret for a reason."

Harry huffed, concern growing in his mind. When he said almost all his innocence was gone, he meant almost: he was still a virgin, having only come to the realisation that he was gay in sixth year, after kissing Ginny and feeling like he was going to vomit, but looking into Professor Snape's eyes and feeling a stirring in his groin that he'd never felt before.

And now he was being forced to lose that, too.

The next day, as soon as classes ended, Harry was pulled aside by the Headmistress and told which room in the dungeons to go to.

"Don't be worried," she said. "You're in the safest hands possible, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, not quite believing her, as he descended the staircase to the dungeons, the familiar path soon becoming unfamiliar as he stood across from the Potions lab, facing a door that had never been there until today. At least, not for him.

He hesitated, wondering how bad it could be? After all, he'd faced Voldemort. If he hadn't blown himself up then, perhaps he wouldn't need this.

As he was going to turn away, to leave and face the consequences, the door opened on its own, as if it or the person inside the room knew what he was about to do.

 _Damn it,_ he thought, pushing the door open further.

He wasn't sure if the room always looked like this, but it was blonde-wood paneled, with a large, bed that had silken sheets that matched his emerald green eyes, and a long desk at one end. Seated at the desk was the person who really gave him pause.

"About to run away, were you?" Severus Snape asked, smirking. "The brave Saviour of the Wizarding World was about to run away with his tail between his legs. Shall I tell the _Prophet_? Call up Ms. Skeeter?"

Harry's face flamed. "After all we've been through, you're still a bastard."

"Did you honestly expect anything else from me, Potter?" the professor asked. "Sit. Allow me to explain things to you."

"I think I know well enough what's to be done," Harry ground out, wishing that the man wasn't so damned sexy as he sat there, reclining in the chair in such a relaxed manner. Harry wanted to scramble into his lap and snog him senseless at the same time he wanted to run and not come back.

"Oh, so you know the spell we must recite?" Snape asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No," Harry muttered, reluctantly sitting across the desk from Snape.

"Very well, then. You were quite fortunate that Voldemort attacked you on your seventeenth birthday, because that is the day that your magic begins to grow and expand. Normally, you would be grounded by an experienced elder on your birthday, but those children born during the summer holiday usually have to wait. In your case, we were fortunate that you were born in July. It allowed you to have enough magic to defeat the Dark Lord.

"However, the longer the magic remains expanded within you without the grounding spell, the more danger you pose not only to yourself, but to everyone around you." Snape passed Harry a piece of paper with a spell written on it.

"Why sex?" Harry asked. "Why does it have to be sex?"

Snape sighed. "Because it is the most intimate and personal act that can be had...aside from murder. And while you may still wish to murder me at times, I assure you it would take more than _Expelliarmus_ to defeat me."

"You taught me that spell, in case you've forgotten," Harry snapped.

"It is quite difficult to forget anything about you, Mr. Potter. You've been a thorn in my side for sixteen bloody years." He stood up. "At the very least you grew up to be avery handsome thorn. Makes this much easier on me."

Harry felt a blush rise up into his cheeks at the flippant compliment coming from a man who had been his enemy just a few months ago.

"Two warnings: this must be done without Muggle forms of protection-rest assured I am disease free, unless you count the Dark Mark. And the harder, the better. Any objections?" Snape stared down at Harry, dark eyes burning into him.

"I-well, you see…" Suddenly, Harry lost the ability to speak.

"Spit it out, Potter. We might have all night but I'd much rather spend it shagging than standing here watching you stammer," Snape said.

Hating to admit it but knowing he had no choice, Harry muttered, "I'm a virgin."

Instead of mocking him as he'd thought he would, Snape smirked. "You thought I didn't know?" He chuckled. "Oh Potter, it gives me great pleasure to be the one who deflowers the Saviour of the Wizarding World." He walked around the desk and ran his hand down over the bulge in Harry's trousers. "And it seems to me you'd like that."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, his voice but a whisper.

Snape circled around Harry, unclasping his Gryffindor robe from behind and letting it fall to the floor; the tie following soon after. Long, nimble fingers undid the buttons on his school shirt, brushing against his heated skin with every one undone.

Harry sucked in a breath as Snape just brushed against one of his nipples. Eventually he was freed of his shirt, the cool air hitting bare flesh. From behind, he felt Snape's clothed body press against him, hands roving all over his exposed skin.

"Do you know anything about this room?" Snape asked.

"No," Harry said, wondering why he chose now to bring up the room when Harry could feel Snape's clothed erection pressing against his backside.

"It changes depending on what each student wants. The bedsheets match your favourite or eye colour, depending. For you it chose your damned, beautiful eyes. The desk isn't always here, either. And I know why there's a desk matching the one in my office in this room." Harry could hear the smile in that sentence. "Take off your belt and get on your knees."

Harry did as he was asked, holding the belt in one hand as he knelt before his professor.

"I swear, Potter, there are days you're so beautiful it fucking hurts to look at you," he said, placing his hand on Harry's chin. Clearing his throat he continued, "Now, ever since you set foot in this place, you've been above the rules. Now it is time for your discipline." He tapped Harry's cheek. "Open up, Potter. And keep your hands behind your back at all times."

Harry did as he was told, watching in apprehension as Snape removed his frock coat and untucked his white shirt. He unbuttoned his trousers, freeing an impressive cock that made Harry's own appendage twitch interestedly. He had no idea how that was going to fit inside him, but he didn't need to worry about it right then, because it was going in another hole.

Harry had sucked guys off before, had just been too chicken to go any further, but he liked to think he was good at it and could finally impress Snape.

"Keep your eyes on me, Potter," Snape ordered, giving his cock a few quick strokes before bringing the tip to Harry's mouth.

Harry closed his lips around the head, tasting the salty precome that had already been gathering there. Snape hissed and Harry started to suck as though his professor was a lollipop from Honeyduke's.

"Mmm. It seems you're not completely innocent, are you?" Snape asked as Harry's tongue traced the vein on the underside of his cock.

He pushed a few inches inside, and Harry loved the heavy feeling of the cock in his mouth. This was nothing like quickly sucking off Oliver Wood in the locker room, or his one fumble with Malfoy in the Room of Requirement. Snape knew what he was doing and he knew what he wanted from Harry.

Snape went to push in further, and automatically Harry reached to grab the base, forgetting his earlier instructions.

Snape slapped his hand away, grabbing the thin wrist tightly in his large hand. "No hands, Potter. Stay still and keep your fucking mouth open."

Harry did as he was asked, feeling apprehensive as more of Snape went down his throat, causing his gag reflex to act up. He choked around the intrusion, tears coming to his eyes.

"Come on, Potter. You always have a smart aleck thing to say. Nothing to say now?" Snape smirked down at him, and Harry was torn between being turned on and being humiliated.

He stayed as still as possible as Snape began to fuck his throat in earnest, his cock pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back down his windpipe. Harry tried his best to relax, to not choke, but his balls were constricting in his trousers from the rough treatment. All he wanted was relief.

He'd been used his entire life, by his aunt and uncle, by Dumbledore, by Voldemort, and even to some extent by his friends. But never had he thought he'd enjoy being used, especially not like this.

He hummed in his throat as Snape held his cock there for a moment, causing vibrations to hit his professor.

Snape pulled out of his mouth, groaning from his own impending release.

Harry sighed with relief, breathing free air at last.

"Hand me the belt, Potter."

Harry did so, noticing that his hand was shaking. He needed relief, and he needed it badly.

Snape put his hand in his hair and hauled him to stand, spinning him around and spelling away his trousers and pants. The cold air hit Harry's hot cock and gave some relief and he sighed. Snape's hand ghosted over his arse, fingering the crack and then squeezing each rounded globe in turn.

"I've waited years for this moment. And I believe you have, too, whether you know it or not." His warm hand pressed the centre of Harry's back, forcing him to bend over the desk, arse in the air.

"Count, Potter. Miss a stroke and I start over again."

What? Harry wasn't entirely sure what was happening until he heard a slapping sound and felt a stinging in his arse. Snape was whipping him with his belt.

Harry had been whipped many times as a child by his uncle, but never once did he find it arousing.

"One," Harry said.

"Good boy." Snape whipped him again, in a different spot.

"Two."

He was hit again.

"Three."

By the fourth hit, Harry knew that Snape wasn't drawing blood, not like his uncle had. This was punishment, yes, but it wasn't meant to be endured...it was meant to be enjoyed. His cock was harder than ever, pressing against his stomach and begging to be relieved of this horrible tension. At the same time, he never wanted this pain to end.

"Fucking painslut, Potter. Or just a slut, period. Well...after this you will be, in any case," he said, continuing to assault the flesh of Harry's arse. "Tell me, do you like it? Do you deserve this?"

Harry took a breath through the pain and said, "Yes, sir. I like it and I deserve it. ...For all the times I stole from you, talked back to you...and for every time I came in my bed, thinking about you doing just this."

Snape growled low in his throat, hitting Harry again, for the fifteenth time. By the time he hit twenty, Harry's arse was on fire and he wouldn't be able to sit for a week at this rate, and his cock was going to be disabled if he didn't come soon.

The belt was thrown to the floor, and Harry risked a glance at Snape.

The man's cheeks had bright spots of colour, and his eyes were sparkling with mischief. But it was the dark smile he had on his lips that nearly made Harry come right then and there. It promised sex and pain and perfection. It promised everything Harry had never known he wanted.

"Professor, sir, please," Harry begged.

Snape shoved Harry hard into the desk. "How I love to hear you beg from those pretty pink lips. Do not worry: when I'm done with you there won't be a drop of come left except for what I've shot into you."

Harry moaned and then hissed in pain as Snape grabbed his already abused arse cheeks and spread them apart.

" _Praelino_ ," Snape said, and Harry felt a slick finger press into his arsehole. Snape said the spell again and Harry felt warmth in his hole. He'd prepared himself before, but never had it felt so acutely erotic.

"That's it, spread your legs like a good little slut," Snape purred as he twirled his finger inside Harry.

Harry held his breath as he was breached by two, and then three lubricated fingers. It felt so good, so different from when he did it himself. Snape was thrusting his long fingers in and out of his arse, twisting them just so and Harry saw stars.

"You like that, don't you?" Snape said, biting Harry's ear. "See, grounding your magic isn't so bad, is it?"

"Ugh...stop talking and fuck me already," Harry said, pushing his arse back on Snape's fingers.

Snape spanked him, this time with his bare hand. "You are not in charge here, Potter." The fingers slipped out of his arse and he tensed when he felt something much larger than fingers press against his loosened hole. "And you really should be careful what you wish for."

Harry gasped as the head breached his arse, gripping the table for dear life.

"Easy, Potter," Snape said, his voice low and soothing. "This is going to hurt. But I promise I will do what I can to ease the burn." A warm hand settled on Harry's lower back as Snape slowly pushed himself inside.

Harry gasped at the new intrusion, but it wasn't as painful as he'd been expecting. Surprisingly, Snape was still protecting him, even now.

The professor pressed harder, and in a few moments Harry was so full, completely filled in a way he had never imagined.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked, still rubbing his back lightly.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "But please, if you don't move soon I may die."

Snape chuckled, his lips close to Harry's ear. "As you wish, Mr. Potter." Snape rolled his hips and pressed even harder into Harry, and the boy yelped in surprise. "You might want to get a good grip on the table. And don't even think of touching yourself. Tonight, that belongs to me and me alone."

Harry scrambled to grip the desk again, his cock throbbing at the words and tone Snape used. The professor pulled almost completely out of Harry before pushing back in, rocking Harry into the desk. He'd be bruised the next day, but that was fine with him as long as Snape never stopped doing _that_.

Snape soon found a rhythm he liked, and Harry was left at his mercy as his arse was repeatedly pounded from behind. His cock was leaking, and his knees felt weak with the force of the thrusts, Snape's long cock claiming him in a way none ever had before.

Snape pulled out completely and Harry couldn't help but whine. His whinging resulted in a few sharp slaps to his already bruised arse cheeks. He yanked Harry's hips back, forcing him to lay his entire upper body down on the desk, scattering pens and pieces of parchment all over the floor.

In one perfect movement, Snape was back inside of him, the head of his cock hitting Harry's prostate with every thrust.

"Fuck!" Harry cried when he felt it for the first time, very nearly seeing stars. "I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that."

Again that dark laugh hit his ears. "Oh, Potter, I don't expect you to." More thrusts, so hard the entire desk was shaking. Snape was starting to lose his rhythm a little and he said, "Now, Potter. for me." He wrapped his large hand around Harry's cock and pulled.

Harry didn't need any more encouragement as he spilled himself all over Snape's hand. A few more erratic thrusts later, he felt himself being filled with warm liquid. Snape had filled him with his seed, claimed him utterly and completely.

"The spell, Potter."

Harry had nearly forgotten why he was there! That damned spell. He uttered it quickly, and Snape said his part right after.

Harry felt the magic building within him, an invisible connection between the two men. He was breathing hard, nearly panting, and his body felt weak yet energised at the same time.

He felt Snape gingerly pull out of him, and he knew he'd be sore and bruised for days, but he didn't mind.

"Get dressed, Potter."

Harry turned to see Snape was already buttoning his trousers and looking for his overcoat. He waved a callous hand in Harry's direction, and he was cleaned up from the mess he and the professor had made.

He now felt acutely embarrassed and shy, standing stark naked before his clothed professor.

He flashed him a smile as he went to gather his clothes and Snape arched an eyebrow.

"Think we could do this again sometimes?" Harry asked.

"Potter, I do not make it a habit of shagging my students," Snape replied. "While you will always be one of my...most memorable lessons. Now get out."

Harry winked cheekily, now fully dressed. "Looks like we have yet another thing in common: we'll both never forget today."


End file.
